Biological and chemotherapeutic compounds are investigated for their ability to control infectious diseases in experimental animals. Biologicals include hyperimmune sera, globulins of human origin, bacterins, vaccines, antibiotics and antiviral agents. Products are tested in experimentally infected animals. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Barsky, D., Palmer, A.E., London, W.T. and Kerber, W.T.: Use of immune serum globulin (human) to reduce mortality in newly imported rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta). J. Med. Primatol. 5: 150-159, 1976. Levy, H.B., London, W.T., Fuccillo, D.A., Baron, S. and Rice, J.: Prophylactic control of simian hemorrhagic fever in monkeys by an interferon inducer, Polyriboinosinic-Polyribocytidylic acid-Poly-L-Lysine. J. Infect. Dis. 133: A256-A259, 1976.